Torn
by Eyeflower
Summary: One Shot - Sango consecutively learns the power of a whisper, a touch... and a simple piece of clothing. Warning; fluff flood alert!


_**Disclaimer: **_The usual… I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other fictional characters. I also don't own the socks that I'm currently wearing, but that's a completely different story for another time…

_**Author's note: **_Oh gods, another one shot. Run for your lives!

* * *

_**Torn**  
One Shot_

_

* * *

_

"_Are you sure that this is all right, Kagome-chan?"_

Kagome gave a gentle sigh at the nervous query coming from behind the large tree. Her fingers released the bulky yellow backpack and the priestess poked her head around the tree trunk. "It's a spare. You need it more than I do right now," she reassured her friend, a smile playing at her lips at the sight of the taijiya.

Sango furrowed her brows and smoothed her hands over the fabric covering her slender body, reveling in how soft it really was. _It's strangely comfortable… but I can't show myself like this. It's not proper._ _If anyone saw me… _she groaned inwardly at the thought. _If the _monk_ saw me…_

She felt a familiar tight knot in the pit of her stomach, mixed with the feeling of despair and, to her dismay, _hope_. "I can't show myself like this, Kagome."

"Sango-chan," Kagome's voice soothed the taijiya's thoughts of dismal. "Remember, it's temporary. I promise you that you'll only have to bear it until we get back to the village," she assured the slayer. "Besides, it's better than nothing, right?"

_Better than nothing._ Sango weighed her options carefully. She could either go along with what fate had handed her and escape with some of her dignity intact, or she could choose to go back to how things were ten minutes ago… and risk indecent exposure. She forcefully shook her head and straightened. "Temporary," she stated briskly, as if to emphasize her own failing convictions. "But we leave for the village as soon as dawn breaks, understood? I am not granting fate any more cruel pleasure."

Kagome nodded and coughed briefly to hide another lingering smile. Bubbling with excitement, the raven-haired girl reached for the bag, threw it over her shoulder, then grasped her friend's hand and began dragging her back to the clearing where the rest of their traveling party had set up camp for the night.

The sun was setting over the horizon as the two women made way through the forest. The harmonious chirping of birds reached Sango's ears, filling her with a sort of calm and peace. It was a beautiful evening, certainly a sight for sore eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she had stopped to admire the scenery. Too often, she found herself unable to appreciate the little things in nature due to their travels and encounters.

She could feel the cool breeze against her exposed skin and relished in the way it made her body shiver in delight. She had always been a very private person, still was, and had never really allowed herself the kind of liberties that Kagome felt so comfortable with. She had watched the miko countless times, but hadn't truly understood this feeling of… freedom. _Not until now…_

"_Miroku, do something!"_

A smile formed on Sango's lips upon hearing the familiar shrieks of the kitsune kit. She could see the dim sparkles from the campfire coming into view and briefly felt Kagome's pace hasten at the desperate wails. Her hearing strained a bit and her heart nearly jumped in her chest when that deep soothing voice she knew all too well replied in kind.

"_Ah,"_ she heard the monk sigh and clear his throat. _"Inuyasha…?"_ he called out vaguely, making a weak effort to calm the raging hanyou.

"_Stay out of this, bouzu!"_

She could see them now as the two women stepped into the glade. The monk sat with his back turned against them by the fire, his staff resting at his side. The kitsune was flailing about the camp with Inuyasha close on his tail, attempting to desperately escape the enraged hanyou.

Spotting Kagome, the kit let out what sounded like a painfully high-pitched _"KAGOOOMEEEE!"_ and flung himself into the awaiting arms of his guardian. The howl itself was enough to make Inuyasha's ears twitch, and the hanyou soon came to a screeching halt in front of the two women.

"The runt bit me!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome warned, eyes darkening as her embrace tightened on the trembling cub in her arms.

"What?" the hanyou barked back, challenging her.

"It's true, Kagome-sama," the monk spoke up from where he was comfortably seated on the ground, warming his beaded hands over the fire. "Shippou-chan did bite him."

"Traitor!" the kit wailed again, this time in the direction of Miroku, before squeaking and burying himself under Kagome's shirt.

"Oi, brat!" Inuyasha made a lame attempt to grab at him but Kagome promptly swatted his hands away. "Keh!" he protested before he raised his chin and drew in the scent that tickled his nose. His brows furrowed in thought and he sniffed the air again. "Sango…" he spoke, confusion weighing his usually hard stare. "Why do you smell like Kagome?"

Sango felt her face flush as amber eyes finally drank in the sight of her, but before she could open her mouth to explain, she heard the familiar jingle of rings and the brush of robes against dirt. That well-known feeling of dread rose in her stomach again and panic flooded her senses. Instinctively, she grabbed a hold of the nearest solid object in desperation as Miroku's tall frame came into her view.

"O-oi!" the hanyou protested as the taijiya spun him around to face the monk, seeking refuge behind his much larger build.

Miroku's head tilted briefly to the side. He couldn't see the slayer, but he knew she was there. His violet eyes fixed on the nimble fingers gripping Inuyasha's arms. "Sango?" he inquired, taking a determined step closer to Inuyasha. He peered lightly around the hanyou's shoulder, but frowned when the taijiya promptly moved Inuyasha to block his view. His gaze dropped to the ground where he could make out the slightest hint of creamy skin behind the gruff male. Realizing that Sango's knees were quite bare to the world, a wide, nearly devilish grin began tainting his lips.

Inuyasha grunted involuntarily when the woman moved him again, much like a puppet, escaping another quick glance from the now very curious monk. "Stop that!"

Sango squeaked as her shield made a swift get away from her grasp, her eyes closing shut while she mentally prepared herself for the inevitable. _Oh gods, save me… _she prayed, every muscle in her body going taut. Her fists balled at her sides and she bit down hard on her lower lip, as if to brace herself. But as moments passed and the only sounds she could hear were the happy chirps coming from the trees around them, she willed herself to throw a glance at the monk.

Miroku's eyes were wide and his expression stunned with shock. His eyes hungrily absorbed the sight before him; there were no signs of the brusque and assertive demon slayer that he was so accustomed to. He barely recognized the woman through her transformation. The harsh leather attire that usually covered her petite frame was replaced with a silky, cerulean garment. Straps held up the fabric at her shoulders, exposing her neckline, shoulders and delicate olive skin to the world. The cloth hung loosely around her form, all the way down to stop just scarcely above her knees.

She was wearing what Kagome called a dress, a piece of clothing that women often wore in her world she had told him.

Sango felt the heat rise in her cheeks as he continued to stare at her. Her gaze snapped up to meet his when he opened his mouth to speak, the only sound coming out of his mouth being a hoarse whisper.

"_Sango…"_ he breathed.

He had spoken her name many times before, but never like this. This time was different, almost desperate. It tugged at her heart, stirring feelings within her that she did not know she possessed. She envisioned him repeating her name, in that same breathless and tranquil tone. This feeling of desire, was this how it would feel with him against her lips…? His breath hot against her ear, his body against hers-

_No, _Sango shook her head frantically, ignorant of the fact that Kagome had dragged the hanyou and kitsune away, brief mutters of "need to find food" lingering in the cool evening air. She chewed absently on her lower lip and stole another glimpse at the monk, only to find him practically towering above her. His hand hovered just over her shoulder, and for a brief second, Sango fought the instinct of shaming him with another one of her slaps. Something in his eyes made her restrain herself and she felt herself weakening under his intense gaze.

Unaware of her inner turmoil, Miroku allowed that same hand to snake itself around the taijiya, momentarily brushing her side as it made its way to the small of her back. Utterly engrossed in the way she inhaled sharply at the invasive touch, he tentatively pulled her closer and brought his beaded hand up to brush a few strands of her hair away from her face. "Why…" he rasped. "Why haven't you hit me yet…?"

The hesitance was evident in his quiet murmur, but it eluded Sango. _He looks so… vulnerable_. "I…" she began but was interrupted. Her eyelids fluttered closed at the feel of his fingers against her cheek and she leaned into him. Her body relaxed slightly under his touch. _Why does he feel so… so right…_ she mused, captivated by the sudden change in his demeanor.

She was used to the playful, lecherous monk… the man that she could slap when he let slip a feel of her rear or thighs, the same man that absolutely infuriated her when he flirted with every woman that he met. But this man… it was as though she had known no other man. He was warm, cautious and inviting… so different from the lecher that she had been traveling with.

"Sango…"

There was that whisper again. Sango felt her heart skip a beat and dared not move an inch out of fear that she would wake up to it all being a dream. It wasn't fair that he could make her feel so powerless, that he could make her bend to his every whim and desire by simply speaking her name.

Miroku was outright perplexed by how the girl was leaning into his touch, half-expecting her to beat him well into his afterlife for invading her personal space. He knew she was an incredibly private person and the thought of her permitting him to see her in such a vulnerable state both thrilled and scared him. He would never harm her, he truly believed this… but he didn't trust himself to not take advantage of her.

The pang of guilt gnawed at him and he hesitantly released her, his arms falling to rest at his sides. How could a piece of clothing invoke such feelings within him? He had seen her in less, even completely bare when she was bathing and he had secretly or otherwise accidentally cast glances at her from a distance. Why was it that he felt completely subdued by her now? Why did he find it so hard to breathe at the sight of her wearing nothing but that dress?

_She's allowing me to _see_ her… _he thought, battling his own confusion. _She's letting me… in?_

Sango frowned as he let her go, lifting her gaze to meet his once more. Her breath nearly caught in her throat; he was smiling. It was a sad and melancholy smile… almost defeated. It nearly broke her heart right then and there.

The beaten look in his eyes frightened her. She wanted desperately to wrap her arms around him, to let him know that everything was going to be all right. She wanted to tell him that she was his for the taking, that no other man would ever hold her heart… anything to erase that look of sadness from his eyes.

"It becomes you," he spoke quietly, casting a brief nod at the dress.

His words tugged at her heart. She knew that from that moment on that nothing would ever be the same. She knew the power of his voice. She knew, even as the sigh escaped her lips, that she was no longer just Sango to him. And she knew as soon as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her in for a tight embrace, that she would never leave his side.

Even as they stood there in silence and she felt his chest heaving against hers, his breaths tickling her neck, she knew that no one would ever know him the way she knew him… see him the way she _saw_ him.

Even when his hands dropped to fondle her rear through the fabric of the dress and her slap echoed throughout the night, she knew that she would always love him.

She _knew_.

And that was enough for her...

Three figures let out deep sighs from beyond the trees, nestled together in their hiding spot. "… Idiot," Kagome whispered, rolling her eyes at the lecher's lack of self-control.

"Agreed," both hanyou and kit concurred in unison.

_-Owari-  
_

_

* * *

_

**Author's note: **_*shot* _T____T


End file.
